Conventional self-monitoring of blood glucose requires the patient to first load a lancet into a lancer and a separate test strip into a blood glucose meter. The lancer and, lancet are then used to prick the finger, and a small drop of blood is squeezed to the surface. Finally, the sample port on the strip is brought into contact with the blood, and the sample is transported to the reaction zone on the strip via capillary action. This can be a labor-intensive, uncomfortable process that requires multiple devices and disposables. Further, patients must repeat this process several times a day in order to manage their disease properly.
Self monitoring of blood glucose is further complicated by the use of small-volume strips when the user is required to manipulate sub-microliter samples (<1 μl). It may be difficult for a person with diabetes to see and align a test strip with such a small sample, particularly for patients who are elderly or who otherwise do not have the dexterity of healthy individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,941, to Simons et al., discloses a lancet and test strip integrated into a disposable cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,164, to Heller et al., discloses a small volume in-vitro analyte sensor. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0130042 to Moerman et al. appears to discloses an apparatus for detection and quantization of an electrochemically detectable analyte, such as glucose, in blood or interstitial fluid, having a meter, a lancet and an electrochemical sensor. In one embodiment, an absorptive member is disposed to take up a sample of fluid from the pierced skin of the user without movement of the apparatus.